Reminder
by AZGirl
Summary: Because of Tony, Gibbs is forcibly reminded of a time in his life that he would rather forget and of one of the best decisions that he’d ever made.


**Title**: Reminder

**Summary**: Because of Tony, Gibbs is forcibly reminded of a time in his life that he would rather forget and of one of the best decisions that he'd ever made.

**Disclaimer**: NCIS is not mine. I'm just borrowing the concepts and characters for a little while.

**Spoilers**: 3.23 & 3.24, "Hiatus 1 & 2"

**A/N**: I was watching a repeat of 7.5 "Code of Conduct" and spotted something hanging near Tony's desk that sparked my imagination… Unfortunately, or fortunately as the case may be (you decide), I was actually in the middle of writing a sequel of sorts to something else. Enjoy!

**ooooooo**

It was late in the evening when he tossed a file towards DiNozzo's desk on his way to the elevator to go home for the night. As he walked he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, the file hit the edge of the desktop and then continue on its way to the floor. Cursing softly he turned and walked back to the desk and around it to pick it up.

He bent over to pick up the errant file which had landed in between the desk and chair, which wasn't pushed into the desk, like it normally was. As he started to straighten up, he was confronted with the face of a killer: Pin Pin Pula. It was also the face of the man who had almost killed him. Almost wasn't exactly the right word because in some ways, for a time, he _was_ dead to the world.

The coma and subsequent memory loss coupled with regaining his memory only to lose his way by quitting and "retiring" to Mexico – for him, it had seemed like he was dead inside. He only came alive again because his friends and his ex-team kept drawing him back in and needing his help. They showed him that they still trusted him to watch their sixes. And, they reminded him that he was still needed to help catch the bad guys. It was through them and because of them that he had been resurrected.

He shook himself out of his reverie. It felt like years had slipped past without him making a move and yet, he realized that only mere seconds had passed. He tossed the file on the desk and took another look at the BOLO poster of Pin Pin Pula. He'd seen this poster pinned to DiNozzo's bulletin board before, but he'd never paid any attention to its subject.

He straightened up and began making his way to the elevator. As he walked, he wondered why his senior field agent would keep that poster up after more than three and a half years. Its subject was dead, and the case was closed – so, why?

As the elevator doors closed, he decided he would ask DiNozzo about it. He had to know why.

ooooooo

It was several days before he got the chance to ask about the BOLO poster of Pin Pin Pula. McGee and Ziva had quickly finished their reports detailing their latest case and had already gone home. For some reason, DiNozzo was taking an unusually long time to finish his report even factoring in his appalling typing skills.

Wanting to go home he barked and order out to DiNozzo, "You've got 10 minutes to finish that report."

Instead of his usual, _Yes, Boss_, DiNozzo said, "Something on your mind, Gibbs?"

The response took him by surprise, but he should have known that his senior field agent, his friend, would have picked up on the unconscious clues he'd been leaving behind the last few days.

He looked over at DiNozzo, but his eyes strayed over his agent's shoulder to glance at the only piece of the BOLO poster that he could currently see. He knew DiNozzo had caught the look, but his agent had obviously chosen to wait for his Boss to speak.

His eyes strayed to the poster once again before he asked, "Why do you keep that?"

Gibbs knew he had been vague, but he also knew that DiNozzo knew what he meant.

DiNozzo held his gaze for a long couple of moments before letting it drop to his desk. Gibbs watched as his agent took a deep breath before moving his head slightly in the direction of the item in question.

DiNozzo's answer, when it finally came, was quiet and in a tone of voice that suggested he was barely holding it together.

"It's a reminder."

Only after his answer did his agent finally seem to have the courage to look at him again.

Gibbs, trying to process what had been said, blurted without thinking a disapproving sounding, "A reminder?"

Looking DiNozzo in the eyes he could tell that his agent was not only slightly hurt by his response but very uncomfortable about having this conversation in the first place.

"Ye—," DiNozzo cleared his throat and tried again. "Yeah," he said quietly.

But, looking at his eyes, his expression – everything about DiNozzo begged and practically screamed for his Boss to stop this line of inquiry.

If DiNozzo – if Tony was reacting this badly then obviously the BOLO poster meant a lot more than his friend was letting on. He suspected that Tony's _It's a reminder_ was only the tip of this particular iceberg. That that case and the subsequent fallout had not only deeply affected him, but Tony as well.

He immediately decided to drop the subject and something in his actions or expression must have given this away because Tony visibly relaxed a bit. Tony was still looking a bit wary so to confirm that he was going to let it go he finally said, "OK."

The look of gratitude on Tony's face was enough to know he'd made the right decision. He watched Tony stand up and walk over to his desk to hand in his report.

Gibbs couldn't help the half-smile that broke out on his face as he said, "It's been done all this time?"

"Nine years, Boss," was all Tony said in reply before turning back towards his desk.

Gibbs looked at the date on the report and realized that it really _had_ just passed the nine year mark. He really should know better by now to not underestimate his senior field agent and friend.

A full-blown smile threatened to break free, but he stifled it and grabbing his gear, he gruffly said, "Grab your gear!"

As he walked towards the elevator, he saw Tony smile a little and quickly start grabbing his gear. Half-way there, he turned around and forcing an impatient tone said, "Move it!"

He smirked a little and as he turned back to continue to the elevator he saw Tony bend down to grab his backpack. He pressed the down button and the ding signifying the elevator's arrival coincided with the realization that every time Tony grabbed his backpack, he'd see that BOLO poster of Pin Pin Pula.

Tony chose to have a daily reminder of that time. A time that Gibbs himself would rather forget. He'd rather not have a reminder of the pain of losing his wife and child all over again. And, he didn't want to remember the anger, regret, and everything else associated with that time.

But, apparently Tony _did_ want that reminder. They'd never really talked much about it after his abrupt return. Another regret; Gibbs realized. If that BOLO poster was Tony's way of dealing with that time in their lives, then he would respect it and never bring it up again.

Tony jumped into the elevator just as the doors closed.

"Where to, Gibbs?" he asked as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Dinner," Gibbs replied, then reached up to lightly smack the back of Tony's head. "Nine years."

Tony smiled broadly and cheekily asked, "Good decision?"

Gibbs smirked, but meant it when he replied, "One of the best."

ooooooo

_The end._

**ooooooo**

**A/N:** So, did I give you the urge to take another look at that episode to find that poster? ;o) And don't you just love the name Pin Pin Pula, which hilariously means 'rice paddy dyke' according to Ducky?!

In trying to figure out when exactly Tony's NCIS start anniversary is, I remembered he mentioned his two year in a first season episode. "The Curse" (1.5) originally aired October 28, 2003, so I decided that Tony's anniversary landed around Halloween every year. "Code of Conduct" took place on and around Halloween so Tony has officially passed the nine year mark in my mind. :o) If anyone has a better guess, please let me know. Thanks.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
